


Happy Place

by Leftbrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chill Vibes, Happy, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern, Rain, bit of a song fic, calm, enjoy, general thoughts, it was nice to write, its so tiny its basically nothing thats why I didn't tag it, not angst, relaxed, soothing, very very small shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftbrain/pseuds/Leftbrain
Summary: This is a very chill/relaxed Drabble/one shot that just consists of some general thoughts from shiro, a bit of realization, and some calming piano music.I listened to Happy Place by Nohidea (hence the title) and I feel like it adds to the proper mood this is supposed to give off so much.This fic is basically meant to be a nice break from whatever you're reading whether it be fluff, Angst, or smut.Summary :Shiro sat in the rain.It was cold.It was getting darkBut something kept him there.





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Relax a bit, unwind, take a breather for yourself.
> 
> Second reminder: the song you should listen to with this fic is Happy Place by Nohidea

Shiro sat in the rain. 

It was cold. 

It was getting dark 

But something kept him there. Something simple, yet something so powerful it kept him rooted to a bus bench that was placed outside of a cafe, the bench not even having a simple cover on it. 

He was alone, the sun starting to sleepily sink underneath the city line, not afraid of getting mugged in even the slightest. Here he was, the rain floating up in a mist as it hit the ground.  
Chilled.  
Refreshing. 

Something tugged on his ear, a hint of music. He strained his ears just the slightest to listen for more and there it was, the sweet notes of a piano floating down over him, the light from the flat above the cafe flickering on as the volume increased a bit. 

It was magic. The music slow, sweet, it even seemed to have a bit of an electronic undertone to it. It lifted him up before it gently soothed him back down, even though he never left his spot waiting for the bus to arrive. 

It led him to thinking as the rain teemed down and tapped against the top of his head, shielded by the hood of a rain coat.  
Was this peace?  
Was this what it felt like to feel content with life? Even if you were sitting in the rain, feeling chilled to the bone, even if in every other situation like this you felt like absolute dirt, was this what it is to be at peace? 

He felt a calmness fall over him, a soothing blanket that was tucked around his shoulder, time slowly passing as he drifted further into pondering simple, calm questions, prompted by the notes of the piano. 

He knew that he has gone though some rough things, gotten scars from quite a few of it, lost his arm in other times, but here he was.  
He was breathing.  
He was alive. 

He felt real, solid, like he was actually rooted to the earth rather than floating through life. A sense of fulfillment soothed his racing heart. 

All he had to do in this world was exist and that would be enough. He didn’t owe the world his pain, his past, his feelings. Those things were something that he could keep safe and sound, only to be shown when he was ready. Not that he hadn’t told anyone about his past before, but this was different. It was simply a self evaluation. 

He would be fine eventually. Not the same, no, he would never be the same as before. But he would be fine. 

The rain slowed into light hum in the background as he continued to listen to the calming piano that struck a nite within him. The sun disappeared over the city line, casting the city in a glow as the lights shined like stars from all angles. Street lamps, store lights, headlights, even the lamp from inside the pianist’s room seemed to cast another star into the city. 

Here, among this peculiar, serene place, Shiro really did content, calm, and even peaceful. 

Right here, in the concrete jungle, with raincoats and soaked pants and hair, he was happy. 

This was it, his Happy Place.  
Even if the window of its true nature to shiro was small, right before and during sunset when the city was quiet. The window of time was even smaller once you factored in the mystery pianist who he suspected to be the white haired woman who ran the cafe below her. It was a rare occurrence, the piano playing, but it was so incredibly important to Shiro that he just had to have it to truly be in his Happy Place. 

The bus rumbled as it pulled up to his stop with a hiss, the doors opening before he stepped inside.  
He glanced back at his simple spot, thinking about that one quote he had seen.  
“Sometime a Happy Place is a person, rather than a place.”  
And to him, he agreed. Except that was not in his case, and it was perfectly alright. He knew plenty of people who considered others to be their Happy Place. However, he was perfectly content where he was. 

The bus pulled away from the curve. The Piano music faded away, the lamp shut off, and the rain stopped all before Shiro even made it home. 

Life was peculiar in that way, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble/one shot! let me know if you liked it! kudos!  
> with love,  
> Leftbrain


End file.
